Straw Hat Halloween
by Sailor Marty Rae
Summary: At a halloween party, Zoro gets in the spirit with a couples cosplay with Luffy- Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. An unfortunate accident however leaves Zoro without a shirt, and Luffy gets a bit...Flustered. (Updated 10/16/18. Format changes and minor text change)


"I stand for love, i stand for justice, and by the power of the moon I will punish you!" The younger teen was grinning from ear to ear as he finished the chant, Standing tall and obviously proud of his outfit. He sent Zoro a wink before asking,

"What does Zoro think?"

Zoro blinked. Luffy was standing there, dressed in a white shirt and incredibly short skirt, white gloves that touched his elbows and knee high boots that matched well with the crimson bows adorning his chest and lower back. One hand was clenched in a fist against his hip, the other stretched out in front where it pointed at the swordsman's chest.

"Zoro?"

"What?" The older man blushed and flicked his eyes back up. Luffy's eyes were wide and waiting for a response. "You look adorable."

Luffy blushed and giggled, breaking his pose and jumping up and down.

He then bit his lip and tugged at his skirt, becoming quiet.

"Zoro looks very handsome tonight."

Zoro smiled and bowed before reaching out a hand, "Only the best for you. Should we go?"

"Yosh! Let's go!"

—

Zoro hated parties. They were loud, there were always too many people, and currently, he had an unamused puppy sitting on his lap.

Merry looked up at him and wiggled his ears.

"What?"

The puppy probably wondered why this guy didn't look like the usual teenage boy to hang out at Usopp's house, yet it didn't stop him from nuzzling close to the swordsman and licking his cheek.

"I don't have any food. Go find cook."

Merry continued to lick and Zoro tried his best to keep a straight face. One hand made it's way up and scratched absently between the puppy's ears as he glanced around the room.

Usopp and Luffy were engaged in some sort of video game on the engineer's xbox; a sensor sat above the tv and read their movements as they danced. Usopp was actually pretty good, despite his ridiculous Pinocchio outfit.

Luffy was...Luffy was less than good. He stumbled through the movements, boots clicking against the floor as he hopped around and spun to the beat. Every time he turned he shot a glance at Zoro, giving him that precious smile that sent a warm surge through his heart, and-

Down his stomach?

Suddenly he looked down at his chest and locked eyes with a very relieved looking puppy.

"Agh! He pissed on me!" Picking him up by the scruff of his neck he stormed into the dance area, giving 'Pinocchio' a nice shove.

"Zoro! I was about to win!" Usopp turned and growled at him, "What did you do that for?!"

"Your dumb dog pissed on me!" He thrust Merry, who was now whimpering and shaking, towards the younger teen.

"Marimo, he's just a puppy." Sanji was in the doorway now, "We haven't exactly house trained him yet."

Zoro only grunted.

"Nice outfit shit cook. You almost look normal today."

"Oi! The theme was couples costume and I lost!" He gave a small pout and adjusted his top hat before smacking the teen with his umbrella. "Usopp, I think i have a shirt upstairs that'll fit him. You guys stay here."

"Sanjiii!"

"Oh right. Food's on the table, Usagi." The blonde winked before taking Merry and heading up the stairs. "And booze is in the fridge!"

Luffy and Usopp pushed their way into the dining area, grinning and laughing as they looked around at the different people that had come. Sabo and his fiancé Koala were playing cards with Ace and his new boyfriend Marco. Nami was behind the counter mixing drinks for her girlfriend Vivi.

Zoro gave the red head a nod as he grabbed a beer, shirt now stuffed haphazardly in his pocket so most of it stuck out, ignoring her awkward glance.

"Zoro-sama, i believe it's a rule that we have to wear clothes." Vivi giggled behind her wine glass, one delicate hand pulling at her tie.

"Dog pissed on me. Who are you guys dressed as?" He pointed to the two girls.

Nami adjusted her jacket and grinned,"Tamaki Suoh,"

Vivi stood and gently bowed, "Haruhi Fujioka. I believe you are tuxedo mask? I saw Luffy dressed as Sailor moon."

Zoro shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"Hell if i know." With that he chugged back a large portion of the beer, "Where is he, anyway?"

—

Luffy kicked his legs and pouted heavily, arms crossed over his chest.

It wasn't fair! This skirt wasn't nearly long enough to hide his current problem, considering that Zoro had decided to walk around SHIRTLESS of all things.

And now here he was, sitting around and missing the party and having nothing to do about his current situation.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he blushed.

"Luffy?"

The teen in question gave a relieved sigh, realizing it was just his boyfriend.

"Come in, Zoro."

The door creaked as he entered, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a plate of food, each piece centered around meat.

"What are you doing in here? Ace was looking for you." He pondered aloud as he plopped himself next to the younger man.

Luffy stayed silent for a bit, fiddling with the bow on his chest.

"I uh...My skirt...it's, it's too...short..."

"What? It looked okay when we left." Zoro plucked a dumpling from their plate and slipped it between his lips, chewing at it casually as he thought about it. His eyes glanced down to the skirt in question and he choked, pounding a fist on his bare chest. The blue fabric was just barely long enough to cover the tip of his erection.

"Zoro!" Luffy practically leapt off the bed and grabbed the older male by the shoulders, "Hey! Zoro what's wrong?"

It took a few minutes for him to be able to breathe properly again, and he realized that Luffy was staring at him with those same wide eyes from before.

"I choked a little, is all. But I'm fine." Zoro reached out and ruffled his hair, giving him a seductive grin.

The raven haired teen looked down, realizing he was kneeling in between the swordsman's knees, hands clutching his thighs. His cheeks flushed a brilliant red as he grinned.

"I don't think so."

The swordsman cocked an eyebrow,

"What?"

Luffy stood and placed his hands on his hips.

"By the power of the moon, I WILL punish you." With that he pounced on the older man, pressing him down onto the bed and placing open mouthed kisses across his jaw. He straddled Zoro's hips and placed his hands on his chest, grinding their crotches together as his kisses became heated and sloppy.

"Luffy...the door. You should lock it."

"No one cares..." The younger mumbled as he unbuttoned Zoro's pants, "Ace and Marco are probably doing it in Usopp's room right now."

"True."

The room was silent for a moment as Luffy worked, tugging at the pants and revealing black silk boxers. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his rippling abs before moving down and taking the waistband in his teeth, pulling them down his thighs and pushing them off the bed. A smile crept it's way onto his face as he looked up at Zoro's half-hard member.

"Excited already?" He smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss against his head, "I've barely done anything."

"Says the guy who got a hard on because i took off my shirt."

Luffy pouted and pulled away, hand now gripping the older teens shaft. He gave him a squeeze in punishment before returning.

One hand worked the base as his tongue trailed around the head, occasionally dipping to tease his slit before his head bobbed down, taking at least half into his mouth.

Zoro groaned and leaned his head back, tangling his fingers in Luffy's black strands. The teen had gotten considerably better since they'd gotten together.

"Ah..." He glanced down at the sound of a wet pop, "Why'd you stop?"

His dark eyes met with Luffy's light ones and he understood, seeing the longing flashing through.

"Wait!"

Luffy jumped, startled at the voice and hand now gripping his wrist. It was preventing him from moving, or more importantly, removing the skirt.

"Don't...don't take it off. Leave the outfit on."

"Does Zoro like it that much?"

A blush crept up his cheeks as he pulled him onto the bed, hands gliding under the skirt to pull at the-

"Are you wearing panties, too?" His rough fingers felt their way around, noticing just how strained (and wet) the fabric was at this point.

"My boxers showed underneath it..." He whispered, squirming under the older teens gaze.

"You should wear girl stuff more often." Zoro gave him a grin before flipping them over, hands trailing up underneath Luffy's shirt and pulling it over his head, leaving the little blue skirt alone. Tanned hands roamed a pale chest, fingers brushing hard nipples as they worked their way up.

Luffy gave a little whine, clutching the bedsheets.

"Hey. I'm gonna try something new, okay?"

The younger's eyes widened and he smiled,

"Sure! Zoro knows I love new things."

"Of course."

Zoro knelt down on the floor next to the bed, pulling Luffy's legs up to rest on his shoulders as he pulled at the silk panties and let the teens erection spring free. This itself pulled a groan from him and his fists clenched tighter.

The teen hesitated for a moment, hands resting on small hips and massaging the area before he made his move. Leaning in, his nose brushed against the underside of the teens shaft as he kissed the younger's entrance. He gave it a little suck before letting his tongue slide easily into the first ring of muscle.

"Agh," a grin spread across Luffy's face as he realized what his boyfriend was up to, "You..." He couldn't finish as a moan broke through his words and he fell apart again.

Zoro laughed and continued, sliding his tongue in and out at a slow pace, placing kisses around the area and nibbling ever so gently. Once the area was deemed wet enough, he slid one digit in and moved his mouth upwards, giving the base of his erection a light, sloppy kiss.

"Zoro..." One hand shot to the teen's green hair and tugged on it, "Please..."

His desperate tone was making his cock twitch uncomfortably, dripping pre-cum and probably staining his black sheets in front of him.

"Z-Zoro...!" Small hands fisted into the blankets above him, hips rolling slowly against rough fingers.

Zoro smiled and added a second finger, scissoring and thrusting them and creating a pace as he searched for the little bundle of nerves hidden deep inside.

"Aa...ngh!"

Bingo.

He pushed his fingers in a little deeper and prodded at it, flicking his eyes up to search his boyfriend's face, and he could have come right then and there.

Luffy's skin was flushed a bright red, sweat clinging to every part of his body as he panted and writhed above the older teen. His back arched off the bed a few inches as he rolled his head back, bangs sliding down away from his forehead to show his half lidded eyes.

Zoro withdrew his fingers and stood, leaning in and kissing the younger student. He settled back down on the bed and pulled Luffy onto his lap, reaching around for his jeans pocket; there was always a small vial of lube in there. (Luffy seemed to get horny in incredibly weird situations.)

"Zoro's taking too long." Luffy whined, wrapping his arms around his thick, tan neck and looked down, watching as he slicked himself up.

Zoro's hands gripped the teens pale hips and positioned him correctly.

Luffy however was sick of waiting. He dropped down heavily and threw his head back at the sudden pressure, moans escaping his mouth quicker than he could think.

"Fuck, Luffy," he breathed, "I told you not to do that anymore!"

"But Zorooooo!" Luffy pouted and leaned back, hands still gripping Zoro's shoulders.

Luffy was straddling the man's hips, erection poking at Zoro's abs as he leaned back and looked down at the man with a sleepy gaze. His skirt continued to cover just enough, but was short enough to give him a full view of his erection.

Luffy rolled his hips again as he pulled himself up, slowly lowering himself back down and pulling the teen back inside.

Zoro wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled out, pushing the smaller teen onto his back and lifting one slender leg so that his ankle rested on Zoro's shoulder. He gave Luffy no warning before thrusting inside at full force, hands gripping at slender hips so he could bury himself further into the tight passage.

"Ngh...Zoro is really hard..." He breathed, hands reaching above his head and clawing at the sheets there and balling them up in his fists. His hips thrusted forward to meet and bounce against his lover's as they worked up a rhythm together.

Both teens became silent except for grunts and moans, the occasional whisper of 'harder' or 'faster'. Zoro's hands slid up Luffy's chest, running across his nipples in the process and halting to give them the desired attention. He took one in between his fingers and rolled it around, leaning in to flick his tongue against it's twin.

"Zoro...i can't..." Luffy's voice was desperate and strained as he looked up at him, "Please..."

One callous roughened hand slid between the limited space between their abdomens and grabbed the teens erect length. He stroked from bottom to top, thumb teasing the head as it dipped down on the slit, spreading clear drops of pre-cum around as he continued to thrust with the same eager pace as before.

"Zoro, I'm gonna-" His voice broke in the middle of the sentence as his body shook violently and he came in quick pulses, splattering against Zoro's stomach and chest. He tried to keep moving, hips rolling and thrusting as he rode out his own orgasm.

"Zoro!"

"L-Luffy..." The already small entrance got smaller and tighter and Zoro tipped over the edge, coming hard and fast into the smaller body.

Both males slumped on top of each other, breathing heavily. The younger of them sat up and onto his knees without dislodging Zoro from his buttocks.

"Oi, what are you-"

Luffy only grinned and lifted up his skirt a little as he pulled Zoro out and let the stream of cum gently fall, some of it dripping down his thighs as he stared at his lover with flushed cheeks.

Zoro blushed heavily and looked back up at the teen, smiling slightly and leaning in to kiss him.

"You know exactly what makes me horny, don't you?"

"Hey, you two missed dinner!" Ace laughed and held up his beer, "Plus i kicked Sabo's ass at poker!"

"Did not!" The blonde angrily threw his hand of cards down before looking away.

"Where are you two headed? Going home already?"

Luffy nodded and tugged at Zoro's tie.

"Yeah! We're pretty tired, so..."

"Plus i have a lot of work to do." Zoro grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door, avoiding the many couples surrounding Robin and Franky for some reason. When the two finally emerged from the house, Luffy let out a long sigh and leaned against Zoro.

"Usopp's gonna be so mad! Zoro came so much the second time."

"Hey! So did you!" He grumbled and tried to pull him farther away from the house. They were only a few feet away when they heard Usopp's high pitched scream, causing them both to run as fast as they could in the direction of Luffy's apartment.


End file.
